


[Podfic] The Great Glam Bake Off (Outlaws of Flour)

by dapatty



Category: Glam RPF
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author Summary) The Glamily do a special of the The Great British Bake Off for charity (fic assumes you have as much knowledge of this show as Tommy does, which is to say none at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Great Glam Bake Off (Outlaws of Flour)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Glam Bake Off (Outlaws of Flour). Round one: Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250348) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



> I laughed a lot reading this. Fits of giggles, seriously. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)

**Time:** 11:55 mp3 11MB, podbook 6.6MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bGlamRPF%5d%20The%20Great%20Glam%20Bake%20Off.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bGlamRPF%5dThe%20Great%20Glam%20Bake%20Off\(Outlaws%20of%20Flour\)%20Round%20OneCakes.m4b)  



End file.
